Saving WizTech (Part 1)
Wiz Tech is forced to close, and the Russo’s must take in Professor Crumbs and fellow student Ronald, who quickly develops a connection with Alex. Synopsis Later, in the middle of a Wiz Class, Professor Crumbs appears and requests help, because there is a Ball Plastics Innervation in Wiz-Tech, so Wiz-Tech has to close. When Jerry accepts, many students appears in his house, among the Wiz-Tech Students were Hugh Normous, and a guy who Alex thinks is cute. Ronald Longcape Jr. (a.k.a. Ronald), start to have a crush on Alex. In the Waverly Sub Station, Ronald was talking with Alex. Meanwhile, Max comes to the Waverly Sub Station with new clothes for Professor Crumbs, like Max said, it's so Professor Crumbs will look exactly as the Normal People, and tricked Justin by doing a joke. When all of the siblings, Jerry and Professor Crumbs want to Save Wiz-Tech, Justin goes to Wiz-Tech to see what is happening there. When he was there, he saw a man enter all the Plastics Balls, and Justin did a spell that made many Plastic Balls appear, the man said his name was, Ronald Longcape Sr. (the father of Ronald Jr.), and Justin thinks that they are evil. Later than their conversation, Alex & Ronald go to walk, and when they come back to the Waverly Sub Station, Harper shouts that Alex has a boyfriend, and if she has a boyfriend she shouldn't be out with another boy. On that night, Dean (who is really Ronald in disguise) comes to Russo's home, and breaks up with Alex because their relationship was going bad. Outside her house, Ronald transforms himself back; Harper comes to Alex's house, and found Ronald.; Ronald told her all his plan: During the afternoon, he told Dean that Alex is in the kitchen, and then, Ronald put Dean in a block of jelly. At Wiz-Tech, Justin makes a deal with one of Executives of Plastics Balls Corporation, with the condition if Justin let them put up signs to advertize "Wiz World" products, as well as letting them play with all the plastic balls. Later, Alex goes with Ronald to the head of the Statue of Liberty, and Ronald asked her while moving the stars if she wants to be his girlfriend, and Alex (with the pain of lose Dean) accepts, because now he is the only person who loves her. At the credits, we can see how the Executives were cleaning Wiz-Tech of the Plastics Balls, and it can see also, the body of Dean (in the Giant Jelly) in one corner of the Wiz-Tech. The episode ends with words, to be continue ... Facts *This episode and it's sequel aired in the UK before airing in the US a week later (on October 26). *The spell used in this episode is Piggly, Wiggly, Get In The Jiggly and Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do. Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Larkin-Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Guest starring *Josh Sussman: Hugh Normous *Chad Duell: Ronald Longcape Jr. *Maurice Godin: Ronald Longcape Sr. *Noah Munck: Timmy O'Hallahan *Brandon McKinnie: Boy Band Member *Brian Handec Flaccus: Boy Band Member *Bryan McGowan: Boy Band Member Co-starring *Daniel Samonas: Dean Moriarti *Ian Abercrombie: Professor Crumbs Category: Season 2 206